


Short Frozen Stories

by ravenishappy



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenishappy/pseuds/ravenishappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Elsa's first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Okay, Bye...

  


  


  


“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Go away Anna!”

“Okay bye...”

 

Jack Frost frowned, perched on the shallow stone window sill of the Arendalle castle, he watched through icy glass as a young blonde princess sat curled up besides the door.  
“Why won't you just play with her Elsa...?”

With one more long empathetic look, Jack leaped from the castle walls and into the cold winter breeze.  
“If I play with her she'll get hurt again.”

Eyes big as saucers, Jack flung himself back against the window panes, Elsa now stood shuffling in front of him, small pink hands pressed against the glass.  
“You can see me?!”

Elsa's pale blues met Jack's own.  
“Of course, one is required to see their own imaginary friends...”

Quietly the princess unlatched the window and ushered a dumbfounded Jack inside, sighing to herself.  
“It gets a little lonely, in this empty room, watching the hours tick by... Some company is overdue, I've started talking you, you're not here but still I try...”  
Scared, Jack held Elsa's small hands in his.  
“But I am real Elsa, see? We could build snowmen together! Can't you feel how cold I am?”

Elsa shook his hands off and turned her back to him.  
“Everything I touch is cold...”

Eyebrows knitted together the elder slowly walked back to the window of which he came.

“Well... Okay bye...”


	2. Conceal it, don't feel it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost comforts Elsa before her big coronation.

  


“Conceal, don't feel, don't let them see...”

Ice crackled from her finger tips.

“Oh, Jack... I can't do this, I can't conceal it without the gloves!”

Dejected, the fair princess placed down the now frosted over objects. Jack sat rigged with concern upon the table beside her.  
“Common Elsa, it'll be just fine! You're just nervous is all! I bet the second you get up and they place the crown on your head, you'll look so pretty no one will be even looking at your hands!”

With a soft pad of bare feet Jack hopped down beside his friend, his pale hands wiping away the icy tears that brimmed her sapphire eyes.  
“Listen, Snowflake, you're gonna go out there, and you're gonna be the best damned Queen they've ever had, okay?”

The two stood in silence, until., with a choked sob, Elsa flung her slender arms around the elders neck and bury her face in his shoulder. Face turning a alarming shade of beetroot, Jack tentatively wrapped his calloused hands around her small waist.  
After sniffling for awhile longer, the future queen withdrew from the boy and tried her best to compose herself.

“Jack... Will you be up there with me?”

A warm lopsided smile spread across Jack's face.

“Every step of the way, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and of course, leave Kudos if you want :3


	3. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost gives Elsa a hand at dancing

“1 and 2 and 3 and 1 and 2 and 3 and-”

“Elsa, you look silly.”

“Well Jack, I wouldn't if a certain winter spirit would help me.”

Jack grimaced and stuck out his tongue childishly at the future Queen. Elsa stood centre of the room spinning back and forth, dancing with her phantom partner.

The coronation was only a few days away, Princess Elsa was practising for the ball that would be held after, because though she planned on avoiding social interaction, she knew it would be custom for her to dance at least once.

“Elsa I would do a lot for you, but I'm afraid dancing is not one.”

Aggravated, Elsa tucked loose hair behind her ear, turning to Jack with a glare as icy as her powers. Jack gulped, smiling nervously back.

“What exactly are you so afraid of, Jack Frost? Everyone dances at some point in their lives, unless... Jack, do you know how to dance?”

Face reddened ever so slightly, Jack turned his body away, then pouted, shaking his head. Elsa's glare softened to a look of fondness for the eternal boy before her. Gracefully, Elsa waltz over to Jack and took his chilly hands into her own.

“W-what are you doing?”

“One cannot be dubbed a gentleman if one doesn't know how to dance. Now...”

For the following time to come, Elsa lead Jack around the room, his bare feet tripping and stumbling around her elegant gliding. Soon, Jack started to get the hand of the basic rotating square technique, and not to be bored, he started to lift Elsa into the air above their heads.

Weaving around the room like dancing fireflies, the two twirled and revolved like clockwork in the eaves. Gently, Jack spun Elsa around mid air, then placed then back on the worn floorboards. Elsa blushed, smiling a shy grin up at her companion.

“See... Now that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Jack smiled fondly, ruffling her blond locks.

“Only because you taught me, Snowflake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think and of course, leave Kudos if you want :3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and of course, leave Kudos if you want :3


End file.
